


The King and the Martyr

by ladychocoberry



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Daemons, F/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladychocoberry/pseuds/ladychocoberry
Summary: As Ardyn awaits for the True King to return, he is visited by a daemon who may have a connection to his past.





	The King and the Martyr

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the painting The Young Martyr and the song “bury a friend” by Billie Eilish.

In the midst of a moonless night, the daemons plagued the empty streets of Insomnia. The once great city twinkled the night sky with it’s bright and colorful lights. The streets were filled with joyous individuals who were on their way to the comfort of their homes. While others were only beginning their adventures into the night. However since the destruction, neither being nor twinkling lights remained in sight. All except for one.

Ardyn made his way towards the throne room. It was the first time he’s been here since his introduction to the king. Well, the former King of Lucis. Never would he have thought the day would come for the True King to be born. Brought into this wretched world to rid it’s darkness and grant him his freedom.

For so many years he waited. He has done his duty, he has served it well and now it was a matter of time to wait for the True King to return. To grant him the wish he has longed for the moment he was imprisoned so long ago.

As he sat on his throne, the door creaked open for a strange daemon to lurk inside. Ardyn could tell right away this daemon was different from the others. For this daemon wore a dress in tatters with fingers long and thin as a skeleton. Their face remained of a human skull, but their eyes beamed in red.

Being one to control the scourge, Ardyn had a way to make the daemons do his bidding. Yet this daemon doesn’t seem to be intimidated by his power. Not even when he revealed his scourge face.

“Interesting, you don’t seem to be anywhere close to being afraid of me. All the other low life daemons seem to do so, yet here you are.”

Ardyn got up from his throne and approached to the mysterious rogue daemon. He wonders what their life must have been like before the scourge consumed them. Did they live a happy life? Did they have family? Or were they ripped apart similar to his own?

“I wonder what exactly are you thinking?”

He placed his finger onto their bare forehead and in an instant he saw the life they had before.

The cicadas cried from beyond the fresh, green grass. It covered across the land so wide that one could mistake this place as the grass sea. There you stood in the middle of it all as the wind kissed your skin. You continued to stare at the pale sky until you heard footsteps approaching from behind. You turned around and smiled at Ardyn.

His eyes widen in shock to see you after all this time. He can feel his anger approaching for he wondered who was responsible to turn you into a daemon. However once you placed your hand onto his chest, his anger had seized from growing.

He looked into your eyes, which was full of love and admiration. Unlike the cold beaming eyes your daemon form had, “Who did this to you?”

“I don't know, all I can remember is dying after Somnus gave the order.”

His eyes flared with anger at the mention of his brother’s name, “Somnus! I see his journey to end me continued by attacking you.”

Your eyes began to water as you recalled the memories from that fateful day, “After he imprisoned you, he gave me a chance to live. Just as long as I accepted to be his Queen. But I couldn’t accept for my heart only belonged to you. Somnus grew angry at my decision and sentenced me to death. Before the execution could proceed, he had me stripped bare and I was forced to walk towards my execution. When I reached my destination, I was given a white dress to wear. Since this was meant to be my wedding dress had I accepted his offer. He said since I refused to marry the King, I could now marry Death instead. He gave me a chance to speak my final words, but he pushed me off a cliff before I could even speak.”

You looked onto your wrists and noticed the rope markings had seized to exist, “I thought I have died in the waters. But the Scourge gave me a chance to live again only this time as a daemon.” You placed your hand onto his cheek, “I’ve searched far and wide for you. Throughout the journey I have handled those responsible of our demise. But not Somnus, for I knew he deserved to die by your hands.”

Ardyn conflicted within himself whether he should smile or frown at this revelation. He was glad to have his beloved back by his side, but the extent of this price bared so much grief for him to celebrate.

You on the other hand continued to stare into his golden eyes. The same eyes you fell in love with so long ago, “I have waited for so long to be by your side. And at last the Astrals have granted me my one & only wish. My only regret is not being able to save you when it all happened.”

He grabbed your hand and placed a gentle kiss onto your knuckles, “No my darling, nothing could have been done. Somnus made us believe we were monsters when in reality he was the most monstrous of them all. I will ensure you are free from this daemonic state and spend our time together until the True King arrives.”

You smiled at your beloved, “I wouldn’t want anything less, my sweet.”

Ardyn smiled at the nickname you have given me long ago. There was a sense of irony behind the name since he was not particular fond of sweets. You on the other hand had only giving him that name because you found his kisses to be sweet.

Ardyn moved his finger away from your forehead as he faced the harsh realities of your situation. Your smile, your beauty, and your hair were all gone and replaced by your daemonic state. With the wave of his hand, your appearance returned to him once more.

The first thing you looked were your hands for it was now made of flesh instead of bones. You then looked down at your dress for it was no longer shredded. Your eyes finally turned to Ardyn who continued to look at you with love behind those golden eyes. Tears began to stream down your face after the realization this wasn’t a dream. 

You ran towards him and kissed him with all of your might. Ardyn was the first to let go as he stroke your hair in a gentle manner, “Until the True King returns, we shall live our moments together to the fullest.”

You smiled at your beloved once more knowing the two of you will have plenty of time to catch up, “Yes, my king.”


End file.
